


Fuentes de aprendizaje de Lan Zhan

by MirandaRitze



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaRitze/pseuds/MirandaRitze
Summary: Wei Ying se dispuso a descubrir cómo Lan Zhan sabía cómo funcionaba el sexo entre hombres, incluso más que él. Incluso si su interrogatorio terminó volviéndose peligroso. ¿Podría ser que la curiosidad mató al gato?
Relationships: Lan Wangji / Wei Wuxian, lan zhan / wei ying
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Fuentes de aprendizaje de Lan Zhan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lan Zhan's learning sources](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834738) by [MirandaRitze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaRitze/pseuds/MirandaRitze). 



Wei Ying descansaba en el pecho de Lan Zhan después de su tercera ronda de sexo. La respiración de de Lan Zhan ya se había estabilizado y su pecho ascendía y descendía a un ritmo bastante tranquilizador. De pronto, como si nada, recordó la primera vez que lo hicieron. Las mejillas de Wei Ying se enrojecieron un poco y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su marido, a la par que dejó ir una pequeña risa.  
―¿Por qué ríes? ―Preguntó Lan Zhan.  
Cuando sintió que sus mejillas ya no estaban tan rojas como al principio, Wei Ying salió de su escondite y le respondió.  
―Oh, no es nada. Solo recordé la primera vez que lo hicimos.  
Wei Ying no pudo contener las suaves risitas al hablar, y sabiendo que esas palabras no eran suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Lan Zhan, continuó:  
―Recordé, que antes pensaba que hacerlo entre dos hombres solo era besos, caricias y usar la boca… ¡Quién diría que se podía hacer por ahí también! Lan Zhan, siendo yo alguien con una mente abierta, me sorprendí mucho de que tu sí supieras sobre ello. ¡Lan Zhan, Lan WangJi, HuanGuang-Jun, el Segundo Jade, el que creció con las estrictas reglas del Receso de las Nubes, sabiendo de sexo homosexual! ¡Qué maravilla!  
La risa de Wei Ying se hizo un poco más ruidosa pero al cabo de unos segundos, se calló de la nada, arqueando una ceja mirando a Lan Zhan de una manera algo maliciosa.  
―Lan Zhan.  
―Hmm.  
―¿De dónde aprendiste eso?  
―…  
―Lan Zhan, respóndeme.  
Lan Zhan seguía sin responder.  
Sin ánimos de perder, Wei Ying se le encimó poniéndose pecho a pecho, frente a frente y sus piernas a ambos lados de las de él. Solo así, se dio cuenta de un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo en el rostro de Lan Zhan.  
Se le quedó mirando fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa, como era de esperarse, Lan Zhan desvió la mirada. La sonrisa de Wei Ying solo se hizo aún más traviesa.  
Tratando de descifrar él mismo la pregunta, de pronto recordó aquellos sueños causados por el quemador de incienso. Recordó aquel libro erótico homosexual que cayó encima de su yo de 15 años mientras trataba zafarse del Lan Zhan de 15. Era evidente que eso no había pasado en verdad, ya que jamás había visto un libro erótico de ese tipo, pero los detalles de aquellos dibujos eran tan explícitos que era imposible creer que solo apareció en el sueño de Lan Zhan de mera casualidad.  
Lan Zhan había estado mirando libros eróticos homosexuales. Volvió a reír, y Lan Zhan se puso tenso al notar que los labios de Wei Ying rozaban su oreja.  
Aun así, Wei Ying quería confirmarlo.  
―Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan.  
Lan Zhan dudó unos segundos, pero aun así:  
―Hmm.  
―¿Has estado mirando libros eróticos homosexuales? ¿Fue ahí donde aprendiste como funcionaba el sexo entre dos hombres? ¿Desde cuando comenzaste a mirarlos? ¿Poco después de conocernos? Recuerdo aquel sueño tuyo donde prácticamente me follaste sin piedad cuando teníamos 15 años, ahí apareció uno de esos libros. ¿Tan pronto me deseabas? ¿O fue tiempo después? ¿Antes de mi muerte? ¿Años después de este? ¿O después de mi reencarnación? Oh… eso es imposible, me hubiera dado cuenta. ¡Dime, dime!  
Wei Ying estaba atacando sin piedad con una pregunta tras otra, estaba más que divertido al notar como Lan Zhan trataba de contener su vergüenza al ser descubierto. Entonces, antes de que Wei Ying pudiera seguir con el ataque de preguntas, de manera rápida las posiciones de ambos cambiaron: Wei Ying abajo, Lan Zhan arriba.  
El rostro de Lan Zhan era inexpresivo como siempre, pero Wei Ying pudo notar malicia y su piel se erizó.  
―¿Lan Zhan? ―preguntó Wei Ying tratando de ocultar sus nervios con una pequeña risa.  
Lan Zhan no respondió, en cambio, lo puso de lado, flexionó la pierna que había quedado hacia arriba, pegándola a su pecho, mientras la otra seguía extendida, entre las piernas de Lan Zhan.  
―Si estás tan curioso, probemos todos.  
―¿Eh?  
Solo cuando Wei Ying sintió sus entrañas llenas del miembro de Lan Zhan, entendió. ¡Harían todas las posiciones que Lan Zhan había aprendido de los libros eróticos!

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente la versión en español! No se como no se me acordó publicarlo a la par de la de inglés jaja.
> 
> Síganme en Wattpad y Tapastic (inglés) donde suelo estar más activa.
> 
> Todos mis trabajos se encontrarán recopilados en mi web: https://mirandaritze.wordpress.com


End file.
